The Fenton's are Fostering?
by Jennythe3
Summary: The Fentons decide to foster a girl who is down at the Group Home. Danny thinks it will mess with his secret, until he meets the girl. And what is Jazz planning? One-shot. Will continue if it gets enough reviews. Some OCs, but they are minor.
1. Danny's New Little Sister?

_**This is just a random plot bunny, that I'll expand if you reviewers want me to. I won't go into details in the first part, because I don't actually know what they do there, so thsi is my best guess. It might seem a little rushed though...**_

She wanted a home. She _needed _a home. That's why she was doing this. She didn't want to stay in the Ghost Zone. She didn't want to live in a box either. She was done exploring the world (for now anyways). All she needed was a home. "It may not be the Fentons, but it'll do." Danielle said, as she walked into the Girls Group Home in Amity Park.

_Timeskip! (A couple days)_

"Mom! You and dad say you want to have more kids, but are getting too old. Fostering would be great for us! I always wanted a little sister." Jazz said to her mom, Maddie Fenton. "There are a lot of girls at the Group Home. And they all need a family. We have more then enough room."

Maddie sighed. _It is a good idea..._ She thought. "I'll talk to your father about it Jazz." She finally said. _Jazz has been bugging us ever since she went on that field trip... It would be good for us._

Jazz smiled. "Thanks Mom. Your the best!" She said, hugging her Mom. "I'll go tell Danny." Jazz ran off, and anyone could easily see she was excited. Sighing, Maddie went down to the lab to talk to Jack.

"Danny, guess what!" Jazz said, running up to her brother. "Mom's finally thinking about the fostering idea. Dad liked it, and now there going to talk about it."

He sighed. "Jazz, I'd like to have a little sibling, but that would just be another person to keep the secret from. And it'll just make me miss Danielle even more..." He said, remembering his clone. He looked everywhere for her, but never could find her. Danny had given up searching a while ago.

"Danny... You'll find Danielle. Don't worry about it."Jazz tried to comfort her brother. Then his ghost sense went off.

"We'll talk about that later." He said, transforming. Then, he flew off to fight whatever ghost there was. _If only he knew she was there..._ Jazz thought, smiling. She seen Danielle there during the after-school field trip.

_With Maddie and Jack (10 Minutes Later)_

"So it's settled then. To the RV!" Jack yelled, as he dashed towards the car.

"Kids, me and your father are leaving for a little while." Maddie called out, before leaving the house and getting into the RV. "Won't they be suprised." She said to Jack.

"You bet! That little girl will be happy too!" He said, smiling as he drove to the Amity Park Girls Group Home. (I'm just using that word instead of orphanage)

_Timeskip_

Danielle had gotten used to the routine of the Group Home. She hoped she'd get adopted or fostered soon, because the other girls were just plain old drama queens.

Over the loudspeaker, she heard the voice of Mrs. Brown, one of the staff. "Girls, a family wanting to ADOPT and or FOSTER is here." Danielle instantly perked up. She could get adopted. FINALLY! It probably wasn't the Fenton's, who she wanted to stay with... Her and the other girls ran downstairs to greet whoever it was.

Danielle gasped at who they were. Danny's parents. All she had to do is act interested in ghost hunting, and boom! There she was, with her cousin, and happy.

Maddie was talking to Mrs. Brown, a short black haired woman with hazel eyes. She had the look of pure buisness, something she and the girls hated. Danielle decided to listen in on the conversation. "My daughter Jazz was just dying to get us to come here and see some of the girls. Me and Jack here decided, why not try out in fostering?" Maddie said, smiling.

Mrs. Brown smiled, and said, "You'd love to meet the girls." She looked up, and seen Danielle and another girl in the hall. The others were behind them, but not in Mrs. Brown's view. "Danielle, Erika, come on in and meet the Fentons." She said, motioning for them to come in.

The girls did, and they smiled. Erika, who was six spoke first and pretty fast two. "I'm Erika and I just came to the place about two weeks ago. I'm six!" She smiled. Erika was the type of girl who'd get adopted out fast.

"I'm Danielle. I came here a couple days ago. But call me Dani, with an i. Nice to meet you. I've heard about your ghost hunting too." Danielle said, smiling at them. Jack smiled when she mentioned ghosts.

"Nice to meet you too Danielle. It's funny, my son's name is Danny." Maddie said smiling. _She looks like him too... Could she be a distant family relative or something?_ She thought.

"Yes, we are the best ghost experts in the world!" Jack said, smiling. He whispered to Maddie. "I like that girl. She'd probably love to fight ghosts!"

_After a talk with the girls, and a long talk with Mrs. Brown, Maddie and Jack decide on Danielle. In the car._

Danielle had all her stuff (a couple changes of clothes and her toothbrush) in a small suitcase as she sat in the backseat. Jack was ranting on and on about ghosts, with Maddie adding in a couple details every now and then.

They arrived at the house.

_With Danny and Jazz_

Sam and Tucker had come over, and were talking with Danny and Jazz about Jazz's idea.

"That's crazy. The foster kid might find out your identity!" Tucker said, after hearing what it was.

"That's what I said. It's too late now, Mom and Dad already left saying they were gonna be 'busy'. Their probably picking up whoever it is right now." Danny responded.

Sam groaned. "Hey. They might just be going shopping or something else that adults do." She said, trying to add to the situation.

"Kids! We're home!" They heard from downstairs. It was Jack. They heard some giggling which sounded like a girl, and Tucker and Danny glared at Sam.

"You jinxed it." They both groaned.

Jazz, Danny, Tucker, and Sam started making their way downstairs. "Tucker and Sam are over." Danny said, as he stopped on the staircase when he seen who it was.

"OK. But first: meet Danielle. She'll be staying with us for a while." Maddie said, standing behind Danielle who was holding her suitcase.

"Danielle?" Danny whispered. He had to stop himself from running up to her and giving her a hug and talking on and on about what was going on.

"Can you show her around and help her get settled in Danny?" He nodded, as his parents were ordering a pizza as it was lunchtime. (It's a Saturday)

Once they left the room, Danny ran over to Dani and gave her a hug. "Where were you? I was looking everywhere for you!" He said.

"Let's see..." She began to count on her fingers. "Tokyo to learn some ninja moves and stuff, Iceland to see the volcanoes, Paris, Switzerland cuz its fun, and try almost every country on the globe!"

"I'm impressed. Did you learn any new powers?" He said, sitting down on the couch.

"Ice, that awesome Ghostly Wail thing you did back at Vlad's, Duplication, and Teleportation. I also learned a whole bunch of fighting techniques, languages, met Walker and let's just say he's not allowed to arrest me, I met-"

"Wait what? How'd you get immune from Walker! That's no fair!" Danny protested.

"The Observants may not like you, but the same's not for me. If a catch a ghost prisinor every now and then, they'll keep Walker off my tail." She said like it was nothing.

"That is so not fair!" Danny said, as Tucker was laughing.

"I'll tell you later. Now let's go up to my new room." Danielle said, running upstairs and into the bedroom next to Danny's. Danny and Tucker ran after her.

"You knew she was there, didn't you?" Sam asked Jazz.

"Yes I did. He was so bummed about not finding her, and I seen her in Amity, I thought, he won't be so bummed if she came here." Jazz said, smiling.

"Later Jazz." Sam said, going up after the boys.


	2. Danielle?

_**I've had writer's block lately, and never made enough to finish. It's more a filler at first, hwn it gets a bit faster-paced in the end. Maddie and Jack might seem a bit OOC though... We'll see. Now I'll answer reviews, because I think I forgot about PMing them back. (aside from a Guest and the newer ones.)**_

jeanette9a: We'll just have to see. :) I might have them not keep her, or they might. It depends on what the reviewers want.

Guest: I am. You're reading the acknowledgements now aren't you? :)

daragon10: That's what I wanted. You'll just have to read to find out! I might also add an AU one where they pick the different choice. (I'm not sure what it is..._yet. That choice is up for the reviewers._) I have a plot bunny where they don't choose her, but I want them to keep her at the same time. And it's _my_ story! Don't worry though, I'm working on the story.

* * *

When Danielle reached the room, she looked around it. It was about a 11x13 feet room, painted black, with blue carpeting. There was a huge dresser, and a twin-sized bed facing across from the dresser. Later, they'd probably put a computer at a desk on the one side of the room. There were shelves all over the place.

"This place needs JUST a few improvements." She said, before Danny, Tucker, and Sam made it into the room. When they came in, she turned around and asked, "Where do you keep the white paint?"

Tucker and Sam shrugged, and Danny said, "In the basement." She ran out the door before he finished. "But why do you need it?" He asked, before noticing she was gone. "Of course." He muttered, as the trio followed the girl.

Danielle sped past them as soon as they reached the stairs. She ran into the bedroom with the paint, and a small paintbrush. She used her ecto-blasts to open the paint, then dipped the paintbrush in. Closing, and locking, the door, she transformed. Flying up, she started painting 'stars' on to the wall.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker finally made it back up the stairs, but the door was locked. "Who gave Danielle suger?" He asked himself.

"Your dad probably gave her fudge or something." Tucker said, shrugging. "Wanna play DOOMED?"

"Why not." Sam said, as they walked to the basement.

"We're walking a lot lately." Tucker commented.

* * *

"And it's done!" She said, landing on the ground before transforming back into a human and unlocking the door. Danielle looked up at her work. She thought she did pretty well, for a beginner. After cleaning up, she went downstairs to check the time. It had took five minutes. Well, she _did_ just paint white dots along the wall for stars...

"Danielle. The pizza's here." Maddie said from the kitchen.

Danielle ran inside the kitchen, and sat down at the table. "Thanks. Can I have a plain pepperoni, please?" Danielle asked, trying to sound polite.

"Sure." Maddie said sweetly, handing the young girl a slice of Pizza. Danny and Jazz had already eaten earlier.

"Thanks." Danielle said, as she ate the pizza.

* * *

Maddie and Jack already figured out how the schooling would go. She would take a couple special tests to determine her grade level, and then she was getting sent to the grade. Simple? Not in the least. When Dani's test results came in, it was at a freshman level. Just like Danny Fenton's. So, he had to show his clone around school. Kids already picked on him, but seeming him with a twelve year old girl? That just confused the many kids at Casper High. _Was she a long-lost sister or something? _Some kids thought.

Danielle had just adjusted to her new life at home. But what would happen at school? Now, it was morning time, and Danielle hit the alarm clock that was going off. It was on her dresser, next to her bed. Sighing, she got up and got dressed before coming downstairs. Jazz, Maddie, and Jack were at the table already. Danny's and Dani's plates were full. When she sat down, she was about to ask where Danny was, when Danny came down the stairs and sleepily sat down. Danny took one look at the time, and seen it was 7:00.

Danny immeaditely rushed to the table and ate. "Dani, Sam and Tucker are gonna walk us to school." He told Danielle, a bit fast. Once he finished he put his dishes in the sink then rushed outside. "We're gonna be late..." She heard him mutter. Quickly, Dani finished eating.

"Bye! I don't wanna be late on my first day." Dani said with enthusiasm. She and Danny were already out of the door before anyone could say anything.

_**It's short. But its a filler!**_


	3. A Friend

_**Here is where some action picks up. I also put down the one review response, because I only have one for the last chapter I put up. **_

As they walked to school, Tucker asked Danny and Danielle something. "What are you gonna do about the ghosts?"

Danny and Danielle replied in unison. "I'm not sure." Then they looked at each other. "Quit copying me! Stop it!" They said together. Sam laughed at that.

"I was thinking that Danny- with a Y- could take to first ghost, and then Dani- with an I- could take the next one. And so on. And for the tougher ghosts, you work together. So does anybody agree with that?" Tucker said to all of them.

Sam, Danny, and Dani nodded. "That's actually a good idea for once. You actually do have a brain!" Sam said, teasing Tucker.

"Hey!" He yelled, as both Danny and Dani laughed.

"We're here." Danielle said, looking at the big building. "After this, should I fly to school or something?" She asked.

"Dani, what I do is I walk to school with Sam and Tucker in the morning, and then fly home in the afternoon. That is, unless we go to the Nasty Burger." Danny said, smiling.

"Oh, OK. _That _makes sense." She said sarcastically as they walked inside the building. Some kids were still confused about Danielle. Dash walked up to them, slamming his fist into his other hand.

"Hey Fen-turd, it looks like its time for your beating today. And who the heck is that girl?" Dash said, like he was the king of the world.

"I'm just a friend. And you better leave him alone, or else." Danielle warned Dash, standing in front of Danny and slamming her right fist into her left hand.

"Ha! Hey everybody, Danny Fen-toni here has a little girl as a body guard!" He yelled out, which only made Danielle more angry.

"Didn't you hear me, I said to leave. Him. ALONE. Or else." Danielle repeated herself, as she threw a death glare at Dash.

A crowd started to gather around them. "Or else what, little girl." Dash said, taunting her.

"Or else, THIS!" She grabbed Dash's wrist and flipped him over like he was a penny. The crowd gasped. _A kid just flipped Dash Baxter! That girl has guts!_ Some people thought. "If you mess with me or my friends again, it will be worse." She said, smiling innocently. "Let's go to homeroom." Danielle said, as they began to walk to class.

"That was awesome Danielle." Tucker said. "They don't know exactly who you are, so you don't have to pretend to be wimpy."

"I know! It's so awesome that I'm finally stabilized. But what will Valerie think when she sees me with Danny?" Danielle asked them.

Sam and Tucker just looked confused, so Danny explained before they could ask. "Vlad hired Valerie to hunt down Danielle, and Danielle ended up getting caught. Then Val lied to Dani and led us into a trap. She sent Dani to Vlad, and tried to interrogate me. I convinced her to help save Danielle, because I told her Danielle was human, but she only agreed if I'd come back as her prisoner." Danny took a breathe.

"Valerie captured you, and you didn't tell us?" Sam asked Danny, sounding hurt. "I knew we shouldn't trust her."

"Anyways, what happened next?" Tucker asked him, wanting to hear the entire story and not just the first half.

"Then we flew off to Vlad's place, and fought him. Vlad had duplicated and had him in Masters form hide in the closet, as Plasmius was melting Danielle down. We managed to save her with one of my parent's failed inventions, and Valerie just let me go." Danny finished.

"Man, that doesn't sound like Valerie to just let Phantom go. I guess she's seeing you in a new light." Tucker said, as Sam growled.

"Well, its time to see. If she sees the resemblance, I have a little cover-story for her." Danielle said, smiling. "She's one of my friends."

Finally, they reached class. Mr. Lancer spotted them, and motioned them to come in. "Mr. Fenton, Miss Manson, and Mr. Foley, can you take a seat?" The overweight teacher said, before the trio nodded and sat down in their usual seats. There was an empty desk right next to them, so they would be sitting in a square-like position. "Anyways class, meet the other Miss Fenton. Do you care to tell the class your name?" He asked her.

"My name's Danielle, but you can call me Dani, with an I." She said.

The class started asking questions. "Are you Fenton's long-lost sister or something? Since when did he have a little sister? Isn't she a little bit too young for high school?" And other things like that.

"Can I just take a seat Mr. Lancer?" She asked the teacher, who nodded. Danielle immediatly picked the seat near the trio. Mr. Lancer started to talk on and on about the lesson, but Danielle didn't pay attention. When traveling around the world, she learned about this type of stuff, and knew a whole bunch of different languages.

* * *

It was lunch now, and Sam, Tucker, Danny, and Dani were all sitting together. "I can't believe Dash is actually leaving us alone." Danny said, happily.

"Well after the way I flipped him, he'll be like that for a little bit." Dani said. "Nobody calls me a little girl and gets away with it." The continued talking about stuff like that.

* * *

Valerie finally came to Casper High, and was talking with Star during lunch hour. "So, how'd your dentist appointment go?" Star asked her.

"It went pretty well, and my cavities are gone." Valerie commented.

"Did you hear about that new girl who just started today?" Star asked her, wanting to gossip.

"No, I actually haven't. Who is it?" Valerie asked her only A-lister friend that stayed as her friend, while everyone else just left her once Valerie became poor.

"Her name's Danielle or something. I seen her flip Dash over for picking on Fenton." Star commented, while Valerie's eyes went open. "Valeire?" Star said, waving her hand in front of Valerie's face. "Earth to Val. Come back down." Valerie finally stepped out of her shock. "What just happened?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking." Valerie told her. "I'm going to go meet that new girl." Star nodded as Valerie got up and walked towards Tucker's, Sam's, Danny's, and Dani's table. "Mind if I sit down?" I asked.

"Sure." Dani said scooting over to make some room. Valerie finally realized, that _is_ Danielle, and she looks a lot like Danny Fenton. Are they related or something?

"Why do you look so much like Danny?" She finally asked Danielle. "And do they know about you?" She asked quietly, so no one but her and Dani could hear it. Dani nodded, as Valerie sighed.

"It's kind of hard to explain..." Dani started.

"I'd just like to know how you got those powers." Valerie said, in a hushed tone. "I also know about Vlad." She added, even more quietly.

"What?" All four of them said in unison. "Man, are we glad we don't have to keep that anymore." Tucker said, sighing.

"Well... what happened was... cuz, can you explain?" She asked Danny, before covering her mouth.

"Danny Fenton's your cousin too? I thought that Danny Phantom was your cousin. Now this is just confusing." Valerie said, sighing.

"Fine, I'll tell you." She looked to see if anyone else was around. There was no one around the table. "I'm not just a halfa. I'm... a clone." Valerie gasped.

"Does that mean that Phantom's a halfa too, and I've been hunting him this whole time?" Valerie asked, sounding hurt.

"I can't say. Vlad is a fruitloop, who wanted a perfect half-ghost son. He was planning to marry Maddie, I know i's creepy, and turn Danny here into a halfa too, so he could become his evil apprentice. Soon, he realized Danny would never join him. So, he tried cloning. He was using DNA from both Phantom and Fenton to create clones. I'm one of the _mistakes_ as he puts it." Dani said, sourly.

"I'm sorry Danielle. I didn't know either. But that explains why you're a halfa." Valerie said, giving Dani a hug.

"Thanks Val." Dani said, smiling at the older girl.

_**So, how was it? And I tried to make Danielle have a cover-story, so can you reviewers say if it was good or not?**_


	4. Starting School

_**It's been a while, hasn't it? The oneshots HAVE been getting rid of my writer's block, and I just got inspired for a new plot line! **_

"But wait, you said Vlad wanted a half-ghost son. Phantom's not half-ghost, he's full ghost." Valerie realized.

Danielle quickly thought of something. "He was gonna turn Phantom into a halfa." She lied, and Valerie bought it.

"And how do the rest of you know about Vlad? Other then Danielle I mean." Valerie asked, still having suspicions.

"Since we already knew Danielle's secret, she told us about him. Vlad makes her not reveal him, or he'll reveal her." Sam said, to protect Danny's secret.

Tucker caught on to the lie, and added on, "And that was useless, cuz we already knew."

"Yeah. He really is one seriously crazed up fruitloop." Danny added.

Everyone at the table spoke at the same time, saying, "Agreed." Then the lunch bell rang.

Danielle smiled, and so did Valerie and Sam. "Time for Gym." Tucker and Danny ran off as quickly as possible, so no one would see Danny's scars from his ghost fights. Luckily they got there in time and changed. When they came out, just about every other boy was going in. Danny was pushed down by Dash.

"No bodyguard anymore Fenton?" He asked me, as I simply walked away and he stood there confused.

Meanwhile, the three girls were changing into their gym cloths. They didn't really have anything to hide, but they came out first and walked into the gym. To their suprise, Danny was inside and Tucker was too.

"Looks like you two have been getting whipped into shape." Ms. Testlaff said to the boys, just as she walked over to Danielle and Sam and Valerie quickly ran over to Danny and Tucker.

"So, you're the new girl. You're pretty small to be in high school." Ms. Teslaff told her.

"Yeah, I'm new. And I'm small, but that's only because I've been bumped up a few grades." Danielle answered.

"Alright then, show the class what you can do." Ms. Testlaff told her, pointing at an obstacle course she set up. There were rope-climbing sections, pull up bars, training dummies, and more. Danielle easily passed through it.

A lot of students were suprised at the girl, and some even clapped. Dash and the A-List scowled at her. "Alright, it's the football team and cheerleading squad, against everyone else. Now go!" Ms. Testlaff yelled, as a big game of dodgeball happened.

Soon everyone on our team but me, Sam, and Danielle were out of the game, but only a couple kids were out on the other team. And those were some of the cheerleaders. Dash threw a ball towards me, which I just barely dodged.

Someone else threw one at me, then another, and another. I dodged the first two ones, but the third one was coming too fast. It was going to hit me, and I braced myself for it. I closed my eyes, ready to take the hit but it never came. "Huh?" I said, before seeing Dani had caught the ball.

"Valerie, you're back in." She said, as Val walked back on to the field and grabbed some dodgeballs. Dani and Sam were armed, and so was I. The other team were out of them. I could just hear Dash gulp.

We all ran as close as we could without passing the line, and chucked them at Dash. Some missed and hit other people, and he yelled out, "Ha! You missed!" Then one hit him and that shut him up.

We ran back and dodged the dodgeballs, and that's when I noticed how many people were left on their team. Now that some others were out, they only had five members left. _We could still win this! Then I'll get beat up later! Wait, that's a lose-lose situation. _I thought to myself.

Valerie threw one dead-on at Kwan, then another at another football player. The last three aimed their dodgeballs at Dani, who ran up to the wall, and did a front-flip off of it to dodge. "Suckers!" She yelled.

"Come on! You can't even hit a little girl!" Dash yelled from the stands, and the last three got mad and fired even more at Dani.

While they were focusing all their attacks on her, me, Sam, and Val took them out. We all ran up to each other and high-fived, while the jocks and cheerleaders were being sore-losers.

"I can't believe we got taken out by those losers." I heard Paulina say to her friends.

"At least you didn't break a nail!" Star said, in her preppy cheerleader-voice of hers. Paulina nodded.

"OMG! You are so right Star! That's why you're my Best Friend!" She said to Star, while they acted like that the rest of Gym, while some people complimented on Dani's athletic skills.

I was happy for her. Usually I'm the one in the spotlight, but its only fair that Dani can be in the spotlight too. Then my ghost sense went off, and so did Dani's. But, it was my turn so I went off to fight the ghost.


End file.
